fearincarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bottom Lines
At the bottom of the Fear Incarnate forum, snippets of text have shown up from time to time. They are small clues that often appear to hint at what the next step should be. It is known what some mean, but not all. List of Known Lines *'Nov 29, 10:06PM EST:' soon i will remember soon its coming stay tuned :: Might've been hinting at JayceJ's topic, "A Memory Returned," from the morning of December 2nd. *'Dec 2, 6:40AM EST:' ticktock *'Dec 2, 11:54M EST:' goforth :: This told players to access Vault 3; Vault 3 was entered shortly after. *'Dec 2, 1:00PM EST: '''GOFORTH :: Players were urged to enter The End of the Road; The End of the Road was entered shortly after. *'Dec 2, 2:00PM EST:' Tick Tock goes the clock, ticking ever faster. Will you stop to realize that ???? is your master? :: It is speculated that this line refers to Fear's post in the "I..." thread from the protected "???????" subforum in the End of the Road forum. This post was edited by Truth, however, before players could access it. It is unknown if the "????" truly alludes to the master quote or if it was just another word(s) that was censored, similar to Jayce's name. *'Dec 2, 3:35PM EST: Tick tock, goes the clock. you have all the keys, you won't find it out of ease, but do you know which one fits which lock? *'''Dec 2, 4:27PM EST: Realization sets in. Gather your forces and your knowledge. You will need it. The day is lightest near its end. *'Dec 3, 10:15AM EST:' Claustrophobia is abound once more, or so it seems. *'Dec 3, 8:43PM EST:' Claustrophobia is abound once more, or so it seems. Soon light will reach its brightest point. Then darkness will fall once more. *'Dec 4, 10:50PM EST: '''Claustrophobia is abound once more, or so it seems. ˙˙˙oʇ ǝʌɐɥ ʇsnظ ı ǝɯıʇ sıɥʇ ʇı doʇs ʇuɐɔ ı uıɐbɐ buıuǝddɐɥ s,ʇı ::The upside-down and backwards text reads: "it's happening again i cant stop it this time i ظust have to..." The foreign symbol is an Arabic letter. *'Dec 4, 7:00PM EST: There is nothing to see here. Rules that may have been applicable in the world of Light and Truth are not here. :: At this time, the Cycle had completed and players were back in the Realm of Darkness and Fear. *'Dec 4, 9:32PM EST: '''You will know Fear. Darkness will overcome all of your senses. The clock ticks on slowly, slowly. Your minds grinds to a halt and all your limbs become numb. Is this a better solution? *'Dec 5, 8:01 AM EST: 'What is it... you're afraid of? *'Dec 5, 12:53 AM EST: 'What is it... you're afraid of? Where is it you're trying to go? *'Dec 5, 6:35 PM EST: 'Your confidence is your biggest flaw. This is just the beginning. You're just making it easier for me. *'Dec 5, 7:00 PM EST: Your confidence is your biggest flaw. This is just the beginning. You're just making it easier for me. Accept your master. *'Dec 6, 6:22 PM EST: '''Soon. *'Dec 6, 7:46 PM EST: YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG *'''Dec 6, 8:57 PM EST: Don't worry. You're exactly where I want you to be. *'Dec 7, 12:08 AM EST:' Your time is running short once again, as is my patience. Category:Forums Category:Reaccuring Elements